Generally, one or more computing devices facilitate network communications and processing of data. Examples of the one or more computing devices include, but are not limited to, mobiles phones, Personal Computers (PC), laptop, tablet, smartwatch, cameras, notebook, pager, cellular devices, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), smartphone, server computers, mainframe computers, network PC, wearable device and the like. Each of the one or more computing devices is configured to connect to Internet. The one or more computing devices use one or more network connections for establishing network connectivity with the Internet. The one or more network connections include, but are not limited to, wired network connections and wireless network connections. The one or more computing devices establish the network connectivity with the Internet using one or more communication interfaces. The one or more communication interfaces include, but are not limited to, Network Interface Controller (NIC), repeaters, hubs, bridges, switches, routers, modems and firewalls.
However, there exists a problem when the one or more computing devices cannot establish the network connectivity due to failure of the one or more network connections. For example, considering a tablet connected to the Internet through the WiFi connection. Assuming, network parameters for example, bandwidth and speed of the WiFi connection are low. In such a case, the network connectivity request received from the tablet for network connectivity with the Internet is prolonged or not processed through the WiFi connection. There exists a delay for long duration till the network connectivity with the Internet is completely established. Also, there exists a delay for long duration till data communication is successfully facilitated by the one or more available network connections.
Further, the existing methods identify the one or more network connections available by the one or more computing devices. However, the existing methods do not identify the one or more network connections capable of serving the network connectivity request which is of a great challenge. For example, considering the smartwatch requires WiFi speed of 10 Mega Bit per seconds (Mbps) for data communication. The smartphone identifies the availability of WiFi connection. However, the smartphone does not identify whether the available WiFi connection is capable of data communication with the speed as required.
Further, the existing methods do not provide notification of network parameters to the one or more computing devices. For example, the tablet using WiFi connection does not notify the smartphone with information related to the network parameters. In such a case, the smartphone is uninformed or unaware whether the one or more available network connections i.e. WiFi connection can actually serve the data communication or not with the Internet.
Furthermore, the existing methods relate to switching between the one or more available network connections when the one or more available network connections are chosen manually by a user. However, there exists a tedious job for the user to choose between the one or more available network connections when there is a failure of network connectivity through the already chosen available network connection.